The hero games
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: Heroes from pop culture are all waking up in the same island. They were bought here by an unknown person. Now by the order of President Snow they must figure compete in the Hero games. They must now find out how they got there and get home


Thunder hit. Dean Winchester was lying on the ground in a forest. Thunder hit again and he woke up. He sat up and looked around. It took him a second to figure out what was happening. "Sam!" He yelled. He stood up "Lachlan!" He called again. He stood still and looked around. He heard a noise. He turned around. The sound was gone. He started walking around. "Sammy! Lachlan!" He continued yelling. He walked through a bush and saw legs hanging out from a bush in front of him. He walked over to them. He grabbed the legs and pulled them. A man emerged. There was something strange about him. There was a blue light in his chest. Dean noticed it. "What the hell?" He said. The man moved his head. "Hey buddy you ok?" The man didn't respond. He was still knocked unconscious. Suddenly Dean felt chills. As if someone was watching him. He reached at his back and found his gun still there. A figure emerged from the trees behind Dean holding a bow. The figure pulled back on the bow. All of a sudden Dean spun around and aimed his gun. "Drop the bow." Said Dean.  
>"Drop your gun first." Said the figure in a deep voice.<br>"No chance." Said Dean. "You drop yours or I'll shoot."  
>"You'll be dead before you're even able to pull the trigger." Threatened the man.<br>"Is that a challenge?" Asked Dean sarcastically.  
>"No. Its a promise."<br>The two aimed their weapons at each other. All of a sudden there were sounds of loud footsteps. The two were confused. "Do you hear that?" Asked Dean. The two looked at the direction of the noise. All of a sudden they saw this big dark figure running towards them. "What the hell?" Said Dean. Dean turned to aim his gun but the creature was almost on top of him. Before Dean could get trampled on the man with the bow tackled Dean out of the way. The two landed on the ground. Dean sat up. "Thanks." Dean stood up and helped the man up.  
>"Don't mention it." Said the other man. The two looked up and saw their attacker. A giant musclier man with green skin.<br>"What the hell is that thing?" Said Dean.  
>"I don't know. But I don't think its going to be easy to take down." Said the man. The creature turned to them.<br>"Oh crap." Said Dean. The creature ran at them. The two jumped out if the way. The man in the hood rolled over and stood up. He aimed his bow and shot the creature. The arrow hit the creature in the shoulder. The creature stood still. It grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. He then crumbled it in his hand. The hole the arrow mad healed up. Dean saw it. "Thats not good." Dean looked over and saw the other man on the ground. He was in the middle of the fight. He yelled out to the man with the bow. "Hey! Distract him. I'll get this guy to safety"  
>"Ok!" He yelled back.<br>The creature heard them and turned around. "Leave metal man alone!" He started running towards them. The man with the bow jumped out of the way. When he landed he kept shooting arrows at the creatures back. It didn't faze him. Dean looked up and saw the creature near him. "Oh sh..." He was cut off by being hit by it. He fell back on the ground. "Ow." He looked up and the creature pick the man up gently. Dean thought of something. He saw the man in the hood run up with a knife. "Wait!" He yelled. The man stopped. The creature turned and saw him holding the knife. The creature roared. He went to slap with his free hand but Dean stopped him. "Big guy wait." Before it slapped him it stopped. It faced Dean.  
>"What!" It roared.<br>"We're on your side." Said Dean getting up. "We want to help your friend." Dean walked towards them. The creature roared. "Calm down. You can trust me. Whats your name?"  
>The creature stared at him. Wondering whether to believe him or not. He eventually said something. "Hulk. My name is Hulk."<br>"Hulk? Ok good. My name is Dean Winchester." He said. "And this is..." He remember he didn't know the mans name. He looked at him. "Whats your name?" The man stood there in silent. "Come on man this is a trust exercise." The man sighed. He removed his hood and pulled out a device. He pressed a button and spoke in his normal voice.  
>"Oliver. Oliver Queen." He said.<br>"See. Oliver. See Hulk? We're all friends here." Said Dean.  
>Hulk stood there. "Ok." He backed down.<br>"Ok good. Now Hulk who is this?" Asked Dean.  
>"Tony. Tony Stark." Said Hulk.<br>"Ok. Now whats that thing in his chest. Should we remove it?"  
>"No!" Yelled Hulk. "Keeps him alive!"<br>"Ok calm down." Said Dean. "Just asking." Hulk stared at him and walked over away from them and sat down placing Tony on the ground. He then started picking the arrows out of his back. Oliver walked over to Dean and put his hand out. Dean shook it. "Nice shooting." Said Dean.  
>"Thanks." Said Oliver. "Nice convincing."<br>"Yeah well when you spend most your life lying to everyone you get good at it." Joked Dean.  
>"Who are you anyway?" Asked Oliver.<br>"Dean Winchester. I'm a Hunter."  
>"You kill animals?" Asked Oliver.<br>"No not that type." Said Dean. "The term "Hunter" is what we are called. We hunt supernatural creatures who kill people."  
>"And you get paid to do this?" Asked Oliver.<br>"Nope. We do it without anyone actually knowing. Our pay is in credit card scams and gambling."  
>"Sounds interesting."<br>"What about you?"  
>"Oliver Queen. Millionaire. I was stranded on an island for five years."<br>"Five years?" Asked Dean. "Wow. What did you do?"  
>"Survive. Met some others stranded and they taught me a few things. Bow hunting. Fighting. A whole bunch. After the five years I was rescued by a fishing crew. Once I returned I had one goal. Save my city. So now at night I dress up like this and hunt down criminals and people who have corrupted my city."<br>"So a vigilante?" Asked Dean.  
>"I used to be one. Now I'm more of a hero." Said Oliver. "Or well trying to at least."<br>"Huh. Interesting." Said Dean. "Do you have any idea how we got here?" Asked Dean.  
>"Nope. Last thing I remember was coming home from stopping a bomber and next thing I know I'm here dressed in my costume. You?"<br>"Nope. Same thing as you. Sort of. Except it wasn't a bomber it was a vampire nest. Me and my brothers returned home to our bunker/home and then I woke up here."  
>"Brothers?" Said Ollie. "Do you think they're here?"<br>"For their sakes I hope not." Said Dean.  
>There conversation was interrupted by Hulk. "Oi." He said. The two looked at him. They walked over.<br>"What is it big guy?" Asked Dean.  
>"He's awake." Said Hulk.<br>Dean and Oliver saw Tony open his eyes. He saw Hulk. Then he saw Dean and Ollie.  
>"I'm dreaming." He said. "Or drunk. Or high. Which one is it?" He said sitting up. Dean slowed him down.<br>"Go slow. You're not dreaming or drunk. And we're not hallucinations."  
>"Then whats happening?" Asked Tony.<br>"Whats the last thing you remember?" Asked Ollie.  
>"I was doing some construction on my building when suddenly a white flash appeared. Now I'm here. Wherever here is." Said Tony.<br>"What about you Hulk?" Asked Ollie.  
>"Nothing. I was Bruce Banner. Now I'm Hulk."<br>"What?" Asked Dean.  
>"Long story." Said Tony. "Short version. He his human. But when he gets grumpy he turns into that."<br>"Sure. Because that makes sense." Said Dean sarcastically.

"You hunt Supernatural creatures but thats weird for you?" Said Oliver sarcastically.

"Shut up." Said laughed. Suddenly there was a beeping noise. All of a sudden a hologram appeared out of Tonys chest.  
>"What the Hell?" Said Tony. A man appeared on the thing. He had a white beard and white hair.<br>"Who the Hell are you?" Asked Dean.  
>"Greetings contents. You are taking place in the first ever Hero games. I am your President. President Snow."<br>The four looked at each other. "This can't be good." Said Dean


End file.
